


Body Heat

by blueutopiah



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: M/M, Mazokuness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueutopiah/pseuds/blueutopiah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped in a cave during a Makai blizzard, Hiei and Yusuke find the best way to keep warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Heat

This wasn't romance, the kind of thing that tugs at your chest, making you think that the world was perfect, made of destiny and magic.

It was lust, pure and simple. Urges. Instinct. In fact, nothing had even been spoken; they were just in the cave - cold, hungry and miserable - huddling by the fire and waiting out the storm. Yusuke had ceased his wisecracks and Hiei was silent as usual, the sheer harshness of a Makai blizzard overwhelming them almost as much as the blatant opportunity they were given. The next thing they knew, they glanced at each other, moving closer, coming together for what started as warmth then continued as heat.

And now…now they were on the floor of the cave, nothing beneath them or on them, Hiei grinding into Yusuke with his pelvis and his eyes, watching as the Detective writhed under him, moaning incoherently.

_He wants this as much as I do…why did I wait so long?_

Leaning in, Hiei brushed his lips against Yusuke's, hips continuing their circular motion. The boy arched up to meet the slight kiss but the jaganshi pulled away, teasing. Of course, Hiei wanted nothing more than to give in to the spinning rush of sensation and fuck that wriggling body blind, but this was only going to happen once and he wanted to savour it. As unique in body and spirit as Yusuke was, he was programmed to love Keiko and their wedding was looming too close for Hiei to think this would be a recurring event.

He needed this to last…and he was going to make sure that years later when Yusuke lay in bed next to his wife, he remembered a burning rush of pleasure and felt a need that couldn't be satisfied by a woman's hands.

A need that had to be quenched by fire.

"Don't tease…" The first words that had been spoken since they came together fell in a whispering plea from Yusuke's mouth and strong legs wrapped around Hiei's waist. It was obvious that Yusuke had never been with a male before but he fell into a natural rhythm as soon as Hiei touched him, and the fire demon realized that he was kindling a slow burn that had been sparked as early as Maze Castle.

Hiei's jagan opened and pulsed, and although it usually didn't affect Yusuke, those dark eyes rolled up into his head and he groaned.

_It must be because we're touching._ Hiei sent out another pleasure-laced wave and the man beneath him shuddered, his cock hardening to steel.

_Lower your legs and spread them._

Yusuke obeyed the voice that echoed through his head. It wasn't as if he exactly heard it, the thought just appeared in his mind, reverberating in his bones. As he opened his legs, sliding them apart, he averted his eyes a little, feeling strangely exposed despite the fact that they had just been rubbing their cocks together.

_Look at me._

The movement was slow but Yusuke eventually turned his gaze back to Hiei and as soon as their eyes met another wave of pleasure struck him to the marrow and a finger traced his entrance.

Yusuke began to worry about lubrication. Although he hadn't done this before he knew how things worked. Hiei seemed to read his mind for as soon as the thought appeared that compact yet sinuous body slithered enticingly down his own, settling between his open legs.

Burning hands slid under Yusuke's thighs, pushing up and holding them still with little effort. Wearing a sultry smirk, Hiei glanced up at the Detective, who watched him, expectant and curious. Extending his tongue he pressed it against Yusuke's opening, rippling it and taking a quick sample.

"I want to taste you." Hiei's breath tickled the virgin entrance and it pulsed in yearning. Releasing one leg, Hiei wrapped a small but strong hand around the base of the Yusuke's cock and squeezed then pushed his hot knowing tongue deep inside that beckoning hole. Yusuke arched at the wet touch, letting loose a sound that tested Hiei's will, and when red eyes glanced up they followed the path of tattoos bleeding across the Toushin's skin, their faint pattern becoming darker, more impressionable with each flick of the jaganshi's tongue.

Once Yusuke began to buck in ecstasy, long strands of Mazoku hair streaming around him, Hiei pulled away. Grabbing Yusuke by the hips Hiei dragged him closer, rubbing his flushed cock against the slick wet crevice of that tanned ass. Yusuke moaned in appreciation, eyes flickering from brown to red, far too overcome by sensation to make sense of anything that was going on. Hiei's passion crashed over him like a tidal wave but what did he expect? Hiei never did anything halfway, and he was intimate in the same straightforward and blinding way he fought.

_Yusuke._

Hiei's mindvoice echoed with emotion, lust and long-standing desire lacing that single word. Yusuke was floored by the difference between that husky utterance and the indifferent monotone of Hiei's spoken voice; the demon obviously kept so much inside and this view of his bared feelings was a special privilege. What they were sharing right now _wasn't_ a fling. This was more, there was promise…

" _Hiei,_ " Yusuke breathed in understanding, the name ending in a gasp as two fingers pressed inside of him, stretching his moist tunnel, moving in a different way than Hiei's tongue. Stroking, they rubbed his inner walls, massaging them, stretching them, searching for something that would-

The Toushin tensed in an arc, letting loose another keening wail as that perfect place was struck and Hiei began to sweat, working his fingers deeper, cherishing the tightness of that virgin passage. Whatever restraint the jaganshi had left dissolved as Yusuke moaned his name, unknowingly clenching in pleasure, and before he knew what he was doing Hiei spat into his hand, lubricating his member as best he could, and pressed against the Toushin's slicked entrance. There was a bit of resistance before he slid in and as Yusuke cried out, squeezing his eyes shut and arching his back in pleasured pain, it took every fiber of Hiei's being not to slam inside that eager glistening body, to take Yusuke fast, hard, and mercilessly.

Red eyes closed in concentration and resolve, resisting the temptation that literally surrounded him.

_Slowly…we'll do this slowly._

Forcing himself to stop once he was fully seated, Hiei rested his head on Yusuke's heaving chest, taking a few deep breaths to reign himself in. Without realizing it, a soft unusual feeling swept through his core - one he rarely experienced but cherished when he did, so he fully gave in to it. Suddenly, the cold hard floor of the cave, the vicious roaring blizzard, and the imminence of Yusuke's wedding all vanished as Hiei lost himself to peace, contentment, and a new sensation that took some time to identify for he had never felt it before…

Belonging.

Then Yusuke bucked and Hiei jerked up.

"Mmmm….move your ass, Hiei." Their eyes met, those fervent embers lusty and unguarded and Hiei smirked, grabbing Yusuke legs and pushing them up and apart once more. Slowly drawing his hips back, Hiei looked down watching as his cock disappeared inside that trembling body again, pulled home by those pulsing silken walls. With that thrust a delicious moan poured from Yusuke's tempting lips, his deep needy voice echoing through the cave and embedding itself in Hiei's memory. Spurred beyond reason, Hiei plunged deeply again and again, drunk on the feel of Yusuke's ass clenching around him, the sweat pouring off their bodies, and the sharp scent of their arousal. The Toushin's taut virginity was pure bliss, as addictive as the Dragon's flames and just as powerful; Hiei was sure that when he was done he would feel limp and drained, as if he had used his most vicious attack, yet this time a different kind of death would grace the result.

Those unique Mazoku markings glowed as Hiei continued to spear Yusuke's body, tribal patterns slithering across the Toushin's soaked skin, seductively decorating his pelvis and thighs. Leaning forward, Hiei traced one of the markings with his tongue, that searing muscle swirling around and over a nipple. Yusuke responded by fisting both hands in Hiei's hair, pulling him in for a thorough kiss. Their difference in height forced Yusuke to curl, sending Hiei's cock in deeper, and a tingling moan vibrated across their tongues as they wound over and around each other.

Drowning in the soft wet heat of Yusuke's mouth, Hiei gripped the gyrating hips beneath him and sunk his shaft to the hilt, grinding directly into Yusuke's sweet spot. Breaking away with swollen lips, Yusuke threw his head back and howled, helpless under Hiei's intense pleasure, his mind spinning, his body racking as he broke through the edge of orgasm.

Hiei's eyes glittered, a ruby shimmer in the fire lit cave as the Toushin began to seize. Quickly, a small hand grasped Yusuke's throbbing shaft and pumped it with superhuman speed.

_Yes, that's right Detective. Come for me._

Gritting his teeth, Hiei held on as that impossibly tight passage became even tighter, pulsing around his cock, and a pleasured scream shot through the cave, swallowed by the insistent storm. Yusuke's eyes, which had rolled back into his head, missed the small tender smile that graced Hiei's face as the jaganshi reveled in that scream, knowing that it was always and would ever be only for him.

Then that smile turned sinister as Hiei carefully pulled out and coated his cock with Yusuke's essence.

Once wasn't enough, not with Yusuke. Hiei wanted to hear that scream again, feel those walls wrap around him one more time, embed true pleasure into the Toushin's skin. Oh, Yusuke would marry Keiko but a demon's lifespan was long and arduous, and the day that Keiko passed into Reikai Hiei wanted the Toushin to be on Mukuro's doorstep, the distant memory of a passion-filled cave driving him straight into Hiei's bed.

_Yusuke._

"Huh?" The Toushin was spread bonelessly across the floor, long strands of hair clinging to his sweaty form, his eyes glazed over, tattoos covering his body in a tantalizing pattern. Hiei wanted to lick every inch of that tanned muscled form, memorize every curve, every scar, every turn of skin, know exactly where to place his tongue to make Yusuke slither and shudder. Few tempted the jaganshi as Yusuke had, and Hiei burned with a different kind of fire whenever the man was around, a fire that scorched his mind and tore his control.

Warmth draped over Yusuke's still-trembling body and despite the added heat he shook harder, arousal spiking through him once again. Hiei's calloused hands roamed everywhere, his hot breath teasing Yusuke's ear. "I'm not finished with you yet." Fingers pinched and played with the Toushin's nipples. "I want you up against the wall."

Still under the jaganshi's seduction, Yusuke writhed, his cock swelling as need flooded his bones in a second, more intense wave - one that left him gasping for breath. The blinding pleasures Hiei brought to him were like nothing he'd ever felt before and he craved that strong blissful connection of body and mind that left his skin humming and his head whirling. The scent of charred pine filled his nostrils and he moaned, hard and wanton, pressing up into the heat of the body above him.

Sensing that his partner was more than ready to continue, Hiei peeled his wiry body away, teasing again; however, before Yusuke had a chance to feel the cold, agile scarred hands guided him into a sitting position and then up on his knees, where he was turned and pressed against the cave wall. Feeling the jagged edge of a protruding rock against his stomach Yusuke opened his mouth to protest in discomfort but before he uttered a sound a heated thigh slid between his legs, pushing them further apart, and fingers fluttered simultaneously across the head of his cock and his oversensitive entrance.

"Nnnnggg!" Yusuke tossed his head back, unconsciously spreading his legs wider as Hiei licked the side of his neck, grazing the skin with his fangs.

_Again._ The word shot through Yusuke's mind, dripping with lust, then suddenly Hiei's thick hardness slid inside, smooth and throbbing and setting every inch of his tunnel ablaze with delicious sensation.

Giving the Toushin a moment, Hiei wound his hand through tangled brown hair, tracing patterns with his other hand until it came to rest against Yusuke's waist. Then he began to thrust slowly, stopping every time he sank in and circling his hips before pulling out just as torturously slow. Yusuke let loose shallow gasps of air, whining deep in his throat every time that pulsing cock brushed the end of his tunnel, and jerked his pelvis back, needing more.

Hiei complied, loving the way those tanned hips tilted back to meet him, and increased his speed in minute amounts. Smirking, he tugged Yusuke's head back by the hair, brushing molten lips against an ear.

"When I first met you I wanted to kill you," Hiei whispered seductively, coating his rich voice with layers of sensuality. Yusuke responded by pushing back more forcefully and the wet smack of skin meeting skin echoed through the cave.

"Then, I wanted to fight you." Hiei sped up even more, pleased with how the Toushin greedily accepted his flesh, clenching around it, trying to hold on. Yusuke's gasps turned into one constant moan that would hitch and spike whenever Hiei drove home and although he seemed almost incoherent with pleasure, the Toushin reached up, cupping the back of Hiei's head, running fingers through those dark strands and pulling him even closer.

"But now, I just want to _fuck_ you." Releasing Yusuke's hair, Hiei grabbed the Toushin's waist with both hands and slammed into him, giving in to that fire, surrendering control and relying on his baser instincts. His Jagan pulsed with every thrust, saturating the cave with his need, and Yusuke took his hand from Hiei's head, bracing himself against the wall and wailing as liquid pleasure surged through his veins.

Too much…it was too much…the way Hiei pummeled that special place deep within, the fierce heat of his body, the passion-filled growls pouring from his throat. The jaganshi fucked with demon speed and accuracy and he was – as always – merciless and unceasing in his drive. Overwhelmed, Yusuke's energy spilled forth, glittering around him, and whorls of black spun through that blue-flecked red as Hiei joined the surge, their youki twirling through the cave, drenching it in a kaleidoscope of light. At that moment they were engulfed in each other, completely enfolded in their passion, so intertwined that their souls mimicked their youki, creating a bond that they'd unconsciously craved for years…

A bond that could never be erased.

Almost mindless with lust, Hiei wrapped taloned fingers around Yusuke's thigh - lifting it up and out - then pressed the Toushin's shaking body even harder against the wall, driving his cock into that impossibly tight passage so ferociously that pieces of rock gathered at their feet, torn from the wall by clawed Mazoku hands. That bundle of nerves at the end of Yusuke's passage sang as it was struck again and again and his cock was nothing but a leaking steel pipe, harder than it had ever been in his life, yearning for Hiei to cup and stroke it.

Yusuke's moans begged for that warded hand, his aura a rippling eager plea that soaked Hiei's bones. Growling low and long, the jaganshi extended his abnormally long tongue and swiped his partner's ear.

"What do you want, Yusuke?" he asked in a deep whisper, sliding his hand to the Toushin's inner thigh and teasing the sensitive flesh.

Yusuke's response was something between a groan and a sob, and his youki spiked, coiling and pulsing.

Hiei wrapped his energy more fiercely around the Toushin's and flicked that snakelike tongue against a tight sweat-slicked neck, purring, "Not good enough. Tell me what you want." Holding that strong leg, Hiei pushed as deeply as he could, feeling his cock crush the end of the Toushin's tunnel and Yusuke shook from core to skin, breaking into speech as he stuttered: "Y-y- _ah_! M-mmak…make..mmmee… _AAAAAHHHHH!_ "

Suddenly, Yusuke tossed his head back, screaming as his energy surged to impossible levels, filling the cave and straining its rocky walls. Gasping, Hiei stilled as white streaked through that Mazoku mane like a lightening bolt, those tribal markings becoming even more prominent, deeper in colour, almost alive.

Then Yusuke turned his head and two glowing red eyes bored into Hiei as a voice raged through their mindspace, echoing with violence and demand.

_Make me come._

Hiei twitched, grabbing Yusuke's cock and an inhuman wail tore from the Toushin's throat. The blizzard let loose a deafening roar in response, but it was ignored as Hiei resumed his thrusts at an even higher speed, squeezing the shaft in his hand and pumping it for all he was worth. Time melted away as they lost themselves to sensation and when Yusuke began to seize again Hiei finally let go, relishing the orgasm that racked his body, spilling all of himself into the Toushin and then falling, utterly spent, into blackness. Yusuke quickly followed, his second orgasm and the vast energy required at height of his form draining him to almost nothing. Tilting sideways, they sprawled in a heap on the floor of the cave, still joined, wrapped around each other in body and mind, complete, and staying that way through the night.

Hiei was first to wake and by then the blizzard had passed. A few flurries skittered on the air but the sky outside the cave was clear and promised easy travel. With a glance, he restarted the remnants of their fire then turned his attention to Yusuke, who lay naked next to him, breathing deeply, in human form once again. Reaching up, Hiei stoked the Toushin's cheek with uncharacteristic tenderness and felt something pulse within him at the contact.

Red eyes widened. _A bond?_

Yusuke shifted at the touch, snuggling closer to Hiei's comforting heat. Smiling softly, the jaganshi wrapped his arms around the man, enjoying their closeness, for despite their surprising new bond this moment was fleeting. Yusuke still loved Keiko, their marriage was an eventuality, and Hiei knew it would be decades before they'd be together like this again. Loyalty was one of Yusuke's most admirable qualities and Hiei would never ask him to forgo that for his sake.

What they had…it wasn't romance, the kind of thing that made the world feel like it was spinning just for you. But it wasn't lust either, not anymore. This was love – fierce and insistent, strong and tempestuous, a pure reflection of them - and Hiei would honour it with patience and respect. There were few absolutes in his life but he was sure that Yusuke would treasure their connection and come to him once his human life was through, ready to explore and strengthen what had formed between them last night.

Still holding that small smile, Hiei allowed himself to drift into sleep again, savouring the feeling of Yusuke in his arms and, for the first time, eagerly awaiting his future. For in the end Yusuke would return to him and that was all that mattered.


End file.
